Catch My Lust, Naruto
by ageha haruna
Summary: Naruto disuruh Itachi untuk menjaga adiknya, Sasuke. tanpa tau jika sasuke adalah pemuda dengan hormon menakutkan. dan salahkah jika sekarang Naruto malah bercinta dengan adik sahabatnya itu. ganti fic yang aku hapus dulu. NaughtySasuke. lemon, 19plus. baca warning Narusasu...


**Catch my lust, Naruto**

**.**

**.**

Okey, sebelum terkejut karena membaca ceritaku kali ini. Ageha akan memberitahu terlebih dahulu jika fic ini adalah fic 'stritease' yang dihapus dulu. Jadi aku mengganti judulnya agar lebih bisa diterima disini. Kwakakaka #ketawa evil. Maaf ya jika aku nakal #plak. Beberapa sudah aku edit agar lebih baik/baca mesum/. Terimakasih yang dulu sudah fave, follow, review dan membaca dulu.. Sekarang aku persilahkan untuk membaca lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**

**Paling semua udah tau siapa pemilik manga ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan abang Mas-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ageha haruna**

**Narusasu ( hahaha, lagi berburu pair ini)**

**M++**

**Ooc, au, typo. Yaoi, Lemon, lime, BxB, PwP**

**Yang dibawah umur minggir teratur yaa.**

**Oh ya, bahasa vulgar, naughtysasuke, khusus untuk 18+**

**No materil, alias tidak dibayar, hanya untuk kesenangan semata dan penyaluran kemesuman saiyahh. LOL**

**Cover bukan milikku**

**Happy reading**

**Ulalala**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah gerakan menelan ludah dengan paksa terlihat, jakun yang naik turun, juga kernyitan dahi yang terbentuk nyata. Tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibir dalamnya sebagai pertahanan agar tidak berteriak atau melakukan hal bodoh lainnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya. Padahal inginnya hanya menemani adik dari teman dekatnya yang sedang melakukan tugas proyek diluar kota. Yah, kalau saja Itachi tak merengek sampai menahan kakinya bahkan mengikutinya hingga kebilik kamar mandi, tidak mungkin dia sudi.

Mengingat adik Itachi sudah SMA. Demi Tuhan, dia-Uchiha Sasuke, kata Itachi-bukan anak balita yang akan meledakan rumah bila ditinggal selama satu bulan. Tapi Itachi tak pernah mengerti itu, baginya Sasuke adalah adik mungil berusia empat tahun yang lucu dibanding dengan remaja penuh hormon berusia tujuh belas tahun yang mungkin saja akan membawa kekasihnya kerumah.

Dan yang terpenting ITACHI TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUNYA TENTANG INI SEBELUMNYA.

Yang Naruto maksud adalah tentang kesopanan. Umm-yahh, juga tentang kesehatan jantung. Mungkin.

Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya atau membayangkannya. Seusai pulang dari kantor Naruto akan diberi kejutan seperti ini. Yah, kejutan yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot dan keringat dingin diseluruh tubuhnya keluar deras.

Tentu saja, melihat adik temanmu berjongkok didepan selangkangan seseorang dan sibuk melakukan blowjob pada teman lelakinya sangat tidak terprediksi. Lelaki. LELAKI... DEMI TUHAAANN...

Naruto bahkan harus menahan nafasnya saat melihat benda yang sama persis dengan miliknya keluar masuk mulut Sasuke dan lidah merah itu mengintip disela bibir yang penuh precum. Perutnya langsung terasa melilit.

Onix Sasuke tidak sengaja menangkap sappire Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang lemari, membuat lelaki bersurai blonde itu tersentak pelan. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat seringai menantang dari adik sahabatnya.

Salah mereka sendiri yang melakukannya diruang keluarga dimana siapa saja bisa keluar masuk dan mempergokinya. Dalam pandangan Naruto, bocah penuh hormon itu menyeringai menggoda kearahnya, lidah merah menjilat bibirnya sensual dan saat kejantanan-entah milik siapa-itu memasuki belah bibirnya perlahan, Naruto tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

Ugh...

Dengan lincah Sasuke menaik turunkan kepalanya, lidahnya menjilat sepanjang kejantanan dan tangannya meremas bola kembar dibawahnya. Onix itu tetap tertuju pada Naruto, mengunci segala gairah pada irisnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada pemuda bersurai blonde.

Dan Naruto melihatnya, melihat Sasuke yang sesekali melirik arah selangkangannya dengan bergairah, mengabaikan teman lelakinya yang kini mendesah hebat dengan pinggul yang bergerak gerak.

Shit, Naruto tidak menyangka selangkangannya ikut membengkak hingga terasa sesak.

''Ahh, Sasu-ahhhhh.''

Sperma putih berada didalam mulut Sasuke.

Jantungnya

Nafasnya

Tidak baik, tidak baik, ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Naruto dengan sempoyongan berjalan melewati mereka. Kepalanya pusing. Dia butuh air dingin.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian-ehemjilatehem-Naruto berusaha menghentikan otaknya agar tidak lagi memutar adegan mengulum 'lolipop', juga matanya agar tidak menjelajahi tubuh Sasuke. Seolah tubuh didepannya adalah semangkuk mie ramen edisi spesial dan berkali- kali pula Naruto harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri saat mendapati sappirenya memandang bibir merah delima yang biasanya hanya akan berkata kejam padanya kini dengan pandangan aneh.

Naruto menatap ramennya dengan kening berkerut, didepannya Sasuke tampak cuek bebek memakan tomat merah sambil menonton tv. Bibir itu terlihat lembut dan mungil, pandangan Naruto tanpa sadar melirik kearah selangkangannya.

Bagaimana jika milikku yang berada disana. Mata Naruto membulat kaget. ''Gaahh,'' teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengernyit. ''Dobe,'' ejeknya.

''Gah, diam kau, Teme,'' tunjuk Naruto, dirinya masih mengutuk pikirannya yang menjadi error akhir-akhir ini.

''Hn.''

Naruto merenung tapi masih menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk memakan ramen yang tinggal separuh.

Dirinya yakin masihlah normal. Tentu saja, bahkan tadi dia sempat bercinta dengan teman sekantornya, Shion. Menggebu, keras dan puas.

Tapi kenapa, bayangan itu tak mau hilang dalam benaknya. Lidah itu, bibir itu dan mata itu. Terasa menggoda libidonya agar meluap keseluruh tubuh.

''Dobe,'' panggil Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang tersenyum meremehkan. Dagunya terangkat menantang, punggung bersandar nyaman pada sofa dengan kaki yang entah kenapa sedikit terbuka membuat celana pendek pemuda itu terangkat naik.

''Apa?'' tanya Naruto ketus, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melirik tepat kearah privasi Sasuke yang tercetak jelas.

Senyum setan terlihat. ''Apa yang kau pikirkan? Penismu dalam mulutku?'' Sasuke sedikit membuka mulutnya dan lidah merah terlihat bergerak sensual disana.

''UHUUUKKKKKK.''

Naruto tersedak hebat, kuah ramen yang diminumnya tumpah membasahi dagu dan lantai. Tangannya mengapai air putih dimeja dengan panik sebelum meminumnya dalam tegukan besar. Rasanya pedas dan menyiksa bahkan terasa hingga telinganya.

''Dobe.''

Kekehan terdengar semakin lirih saat Sasuke menghilang ke kamarnya.

''JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU... TEMEEEE! AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMUUU!.''

Wajah Naruto memerah karena marah. Dirinya benar-benar dipermainkan oleh seorang bocah. Dalam hati Naruto berjanji akan membuat tubuh itu mendesah dibawahnya. Benar, mendesah dan memoho-

''Hollyshit,'' dengan frustasi Naruto meremas rambutnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian berganti dengan wajah merana. ''Itachi cepat pulang~'' lirihnya putus asa.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah seorang lelaki cupu atau tak laku. Tapi sebaliknya, Naruto adalah sosok lelaki yang benar-benar laki-laki. Jantan, tampan, kaya dan sexy.

Ah jangan lupa dengan sifatnya yang sedikit playboy, membuatnya dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita cantik. Kulit tan yang terlihat seperti coklat kwalitas terbaik yang akan meleleh dimulut, tubuh tinggi yang proporsional, perut sixpack, ditunjang dengan surai blonde yang terlihat berantakan, apalagi sepasang sappire yang akan mengerling menggoda saat melihatmu. Jadi apa yang akan kau pikirkan saat melihat Naruto? Menungganginya seperti kau menunggangi kuda jantan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Uchiha Itachi yang disebut-sebut sebagai pangeran abad ini mungkin karena sifatnya yang kalem, berkarisma dengan senyum menawan juga tampan. Dan apabila duo lelaki itu tersenyum bersama bisa dipastikan para wanita berteriak histeris dan tidak sedikit lelaki mendesah saat membayangkan mereka.

''Hey, yakin mau pulang dulu?'' tanya Kiba yang mengeliat manja karena kecupan Shikamaru dilehernya. Dua sejoli tersebut mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan wajah merona juga saat Naruto berdecih pelan.

''Hmm, ya. Itachi menyuruhku pulang,'' jawab Naruto sambil menggoyangkan smartphone ditangannya, memberitahukan kalau Itachi sempat menelponnya. Pandangannya menyapu sekitar, beberapa pasangan tengah bercumbu tanpa malu, seperti Sai dengan teman kencannya.

''Benar kau tak ada hubungan dengan Itachi, kau seperti istrinya saja, selalu menuruti perintahnya,'' cibir Kiba.

''Hei,'' protes Naruto, tubuhnya merinding saat membayangkan dirinya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Itachi. ''Aku bukan kalian.''

Kiba mendorong Shikamaru agar menghentikan cumbuannya, membuat rusa itu mendecih tapi diabaikan begitu saja oleh Kiba. ''Kau tau gosib yang beredar kalau kau adalah ukenya Itachi,'' ucap Kiba dengan mimik serius.

Naruto mengernyit tak suka. ''Kalaupun aku dan Itachi berkencan, aku pastikan dia mendesah dibawahku,'' Naruto menyeringai mesum.

''Wow,'' decak Kiba.

''Sudah yaa, aku pergi dulu. Pangeran muda itu bisa marah-marah kalau adiknya sendiri dirumah.''

Dengan santai Naruto melenggang keluar tanpa mengabaikan pandangan memuja dari sekitarnya

.

.

Naruto mengendarai mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dirinya tidak terlalu terburu waktu, kecuali beberapa E-mail dari Itachi yang menyuruhnya agar cepat menemani Sasuke dirumah.

Sungguh, Naruto tak habis pikir kalau Sasuke adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Bagi Naruto tak masalah, dirinya sudah terbiasa hidup dalam lingkungan aneh, Kiba yang pacaran dengan Shikamaru, Sai dengan keanehannya, Itachi yang ehem-yang-yang begitulah... yang pasti Naruto tak masalah dengan penyimpangan Sasuke, selama tidak mengganggu dirinya. Yap tidak mengganggu.

TAPI...

Naruto seakan ingin berteriak histeris dan menampar wajahnya sendiri. Okey, dua kali dirinya mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. DUA KALI. Demi Tuhan. Bahkan ini baru minggu pertama dia menemani Sasuke.

Naruto menarik nafas pelan, yang perlu dia lakukan hanya mengabaikannya saja. Jadi, tutup mata, lalu berjalan seolah tak ada 'sesuatu' didepan sana. Tapi... Shit! Matanya tak mau menutup. Seolah sappirenya mempunyai nyawa sendiri untuk memilih menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya.

Naruto itu straight, selurus-lurusnya penggaris besi tiga puluh cm.

Tapi... Kenapa lekukan tubuh itu begitu menggoda iman Naruto, hah? Membuat dirinya terbangun dengan masalah yang sama dibeberapa hari terakhir.

Sungguh, Naruto yakin jika ini adalah karya Tuhan paling indah yang pernah dia lihat-untuk saat ini-. Naruto melihat Sasuke. Tentu saja Naruto bisa melihatnya jika pintu kamar mandi dibiarkan terbuka seperti ini, membelakanginya tanpa pertahanan apapun.

Busa sabun mandi yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke terlihat lembut tapi masih kalah lembut saat Naruto membandingkannya dengan kulit putih pucat milik Sasuke, pinggang ramping dengan kurva sempurna, pantas saja jika dia begitu digilai banyak wanita.

Naruto ingin tertawa, dalam pandangannya Sasuke lebih menyerupai wanita ketimbang laki-laki macho. Apalagi saat rambut hitam itu layu terkena siraman air. Mata Naruto menyipit memandang sesuatu dipundak Sasuke. Benar-benar deh, masak masih tujuh belas tahun tapi sudah mentatto tubuhnya.

Sasuke perlahan mengoleskan busa sabun kesekujur tubuhnya dan saat mengusap kaki jenjang miliknya. Naruto bersumpah dirinya menegang begitu keras dan erangan lolos dari bibirnya.

Disana Sasuke dengan innocent-nya membungkuk, memperlihatkan kerutan mungil merah muda yang terlindungi pantat kenyal, disusul kemudian kejantanan yang terlihat dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan Sasuke. Adegan didepannya terasa seperti striptease yang tiada akhirnya dan saat Sasuke kembali berdiri tanpa sadar Naruto mendesah kecewa.

Butiran-butiran sabun perlahan meluncur jatuh tersapu air, harum mint yang menusuk penciuman Naruto membuatnya semakin tak bisa berdiri tenang. Sebersit rasa iri timbul dihatinya, saat melihat ratusan tetes air menjelajahi tubuh Sasuke hingga akhirnya hilang dicelah sempit butt Sasuke. Itu telihat kenyal dan segar.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya gemas. Ahh... Jangan diremas Sasuke.

Shower dimatikan dan Sasuke berbalik. Onix itu terkejut saat mendapati sosok lelaki didepannya begitu juga dengan Naruto, dirinya berdiri salah tingkah, wajahnya merona merah menegaskan jika dia ketahuan mengintip.

Tapi sedetik kemudian roman Sasuke kembali datar membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung apalagi Sasuke dengan santai mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk mulai dari bahu, pundak, lengan, kini tangan Sasuke mengusap dadanya, berlama-lama dibagian yang kini menegang karena hawa dingin trus melingkar turun kebawah tepat pada benda privasi miliknya. Salah satu kakinya kini terangkat bertumpu pada keranjang baju kotor.

Naruto menikmati itu semua dalam keheningan, dirinya begitu terpesona hingga tanpa sadar meneteskan air liur apalagi saat Sasuke seolah tak melihatnya dan bergantian mengeringkan kaki jenjangnya.

Apakah Naruto sudah bilang kalau dia ingin meremas sesuatu yang menggantung disana, hah? 'Benda' itu seolah mengejeknya bergoyang kesana kemari tanpa rasa malu.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai mengeringkan tubuhnya segera memakai bathrobe. Menelan ludah, Naruto mengamati tanpa berkedip dan saat milik Sasuke tertutupi sempurna, Naruto mengerang keras.

''Apa yang kau lihat, Dobe?'' ejek Sasuke.

Dengan tenang Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari es didapur meninggalkan Naruto yang tetap termagu ditempatnya.

Perlahan akal sehat Naruto kembali pada tempatnya, mengisi kembali pikirannya. Dirinya menyeringai setan. Melepaskan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya lalu melemparkan sebarang arah, membuka kancing lengan dan kancing bajunya, dirinya berjalan menuju dapur dengan tenang tanpa suara.

''Kenapa aku berfikir kalau kau berusaha menggodaku, he?'' Naruto melihat tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang sebelum akhirnya berbalik memandangnya datar.

''Hn. Apa aku berhasil?'' jemari pianis itu menyibak ravennya angkuh.

''Well-'' Naruto berjalan mendekat tepat didepan Sasuke, dirinya sedikit menunduk. ''-ya, apa perlu aku memberimu kecupan panas untuk keberhasilanmu,'' Naruto menggigit cuping telinga Sasuke pelan sebelum menghisapnya keras.

Desahan pertama keluar dari bibir Sasuke. ''Ahhh..''

''Sweet,'' puji Naruto.

''Menyingkir Dobe, aku mau mengambil tomat,'' Sasuke mengeliat manja, tubuh bagian depannya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Naruto tapi cuma sebatas itu saja. Kontak fisik pertama selesai.

Naruto tetap mengamati tingkah Sasuke yang sangat persis dengan kucing penggoda. Ya Naruto sadar, jika semua tingkah Sasuke selama ini agar dia menangkapnya. Well, well, kucing manis yang liar. Gairah Naruto meletup besar.

Oh, benarkan tebakannya, Naruto tertawa dalam hati saat melihat Sasuke membuka lemari es, sebuah tingkah yang mungkin akan dianggap orang lain sebagai hal biasa tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Bagian privasi Sasuke sekali lagi terlihat jelas dimatanya. Pertama bagian yang sedikit mengintip dari ujung bathrobe dan sesuatu yang lain dibagian depan.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, pemandangan didepannya sungguhlah indah, penerangan yang remang-remang hanya menghasilkan siluet mempesona dari tubuh Sasuke juga efek cahaya yang berasal dari lemari pendingin.

Naruto berdiri tepat dibelakang Sasuke, tubuh bagian depannya menempel tanpa jarak dengan bagian intim yang tersembunyi didalam butt indah Sasuke, Naruto menggeseknya pelan.

Salam perkenalan, he?

''Apa yang kau cari?'' tanya Naruto. Tubuhnya menunduk mencium tengkuk Sasuke pelan.

''Hem, tomat, kau?'' Sasuke sedikit menggeser tubuhnya membuat milik Naruto tertekan dalam himpitan.

''Ehh yahh-'' tangan Naruto semakin berani membelai paha dalam Sasuke pelan. ''-es krim, Itachi bilang kalau dia punya es krim di lemari es-'' Naruto menggigit telinga Sasuke pelan sebelum membasahi dengan lidahnya, ''-manis.''

Kata ambigu, Entah es krim atau tubuh Sasuke yang manis.

Merasa tak ada penolakan, Naruto semakin berani menumpukan dagunya dipundak Sasuke dengan bibir yang tak hentinya membuat bekas merah. Dari atas sini dia bisa melihat jejak putting yang menekan bathrobe membuat bukit kecil yang menarik mata Naruto, tangan tan merambat pelan, Naruto ingin mencari tau sekeras apa putting tersebut menegang.

''Ahhh...'' Sasuke mendesah pelan, tubuhnya bergetar saat bagian sensitifnya terasa dialiri listrik.

Naruro mengelus pinggang Sasuke dari dalam sebelum tangannya merayap naik dan meremas dada sasuke gemas, bahtrobe yang melonggar memperlihatkan tubuh Sasuke dalam keremangan, bergetar sebagai respon sentuhannya.

''Bisa ambilkan es krim, tanganku sedang sibuk.''

Sasuke mengangguk lalu membuka bagian freezer. ''Ahh coklat atau vani-umhh?'' tanya Sasuke tak jelas mulutnya sudah diisi dengan dua jari Naruto.

''Hmm, ahh manis Sasuke. Aku mau semua.''

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengambil dua mangkuk dan sendok lalu kembali memeluk Sasuke dari belakang saat lelaki berambut raven membawa semua es krim ke meja makan. Salah satu kakinya menyisip nyaman diantara kaki jenjang sedangkan tangannya mulai bermain diputting Sasuke memilinnya. Naruto menyeringai.

''Ahh,'' desah Sasuke.

''Aku suka es krim, manis sepertimu,'' kata Naruto, lidahnya kini menyusuri bagian dalam telinga Sasuke lalu meniupnya pelan. ''Kau suka rasa apa Sasuke?''

Sasuke merengut. ''Aku tak suka manis-manis, Dobe.''

Naruto terkekeh saat mendengar rajukan tersembunyi yang dilakukan Sasuke.

''Oh, sayang sekali. Es krim itu enak sekali lho. Yeah, seperti dirimu manis, aku jadi ingin memakanmu.''

Naruto menyeringai mesum, wajah tannya terlihat mempesona. Tanpa malu Naruto membelai milik Sasuke. ''Oh, lihat milikmu tegang, kau terangsang, Sasuke?''

''Uhh-'' Sasuke meleguh, kepalanya bertumpu dibahu naruto yang ada dibelakangnya. Onix hitam miliknya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata dengan Naruto mengocok miliknya cepat. ''-ahhh.''

''Milikmu basah Sasuke,'' tanpa sungkan Naruto memperlihatkan tangannya yang kini lembab lalu membawanya kebibir Sasuke-menyuruhnya menjilat- tak disangka Sasuke melakukannya. Dia menjilatnya sesekali menggigit jari Naruto pelan.

''Ah, aku sudah menyuapimu, sekarang gantian kau yang menyuapiku,'' Naruto tersenyum mesum. ''-dan aku akan memanjamu.''

Sasuke ingin berbalik tapi tertahan oleh massa tubuh dibelakangnya. Tidak akan Naruto lepaskan pemuda yang telah membangkitkan hasratnya itu. Dengan paksa Naruto membuka bathrobe bahkan hampir merobeknya.

Naruto berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap bibir yang terasa kering lalu bersiul genit.

''Wow,'' tubuh didepannya bergerak tak nyaman. Kini sesuatu yang didembunyikan Sasuke terlihat jelas, begitu menggoda, begitu sempurna. Sappire memandang tanpa berkedip, dia begitu terpesona akan tubuh Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya berseluncur mengikuti bentuk tubuh Sasuke hingga pantat indah menyita perhatiannya.

Naruto tertegun, jemarinya membuat bulatan-bulatan kecil, mengabaikan desahan tertahan Sasuke atau geliat manja yang membuatnya terbakar. Naruto tiba-tiba meremas kasar butt Sasuke.

''Ahh-ahh, Naruhh-ahh.''

Sasuke mengelijang hebat. Kepalanya terdongak. ''Uhh-ahhh.''

''Mana es krim ku, he?'' tangan Naruto semakin kasar meremas pantat Sasuke, sedangkan tangan yang lain meremas kejantanan lelaki yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya.

Sasuke mengangguk, dengan tangan bergetar dia meraih es krim vanila dan menyodorkannya kearah Naruto, tidak disangka lelaki blonde itu melengos.

''Bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Makan dan berikan padaku.''

Sasuke mengernyit diantara desah kenikmatan, perlahan dia mengambil sesendok es krim, lipatan didahi semakin kentara saat bau manis tercium diudara.

''Ugh,'' rasa dingin menyebar dimulut Sasuke saat dia berbalik ciuman Naruto sudah menyambutnya. Naruto tersenyum dalam ciumannya, lidah terampilnya dengan lihai meraup semua es krim manis dari mulut Sasuke. Ciuman itu berlangsung panas, Naruto yang keras kepala menyuruh Sasuke menelan es krim dalam mulutnya dan Sasuke yang keukeuh menolaknya, tak ayal hal itu membuat pertarungan sengit.

Tapi Naruto tak habis akal. Dua jari miliknya kini sudah merajai lubang milik Sasuke, keluar masuk dengan cepat.

''Ahhh-ugh,'' Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

''Telan Sasuke-'' Naruto meremas penis Sasuke keras.

''Ahh-sakit naruto.''

''Tidak jika kau menelannya.''

Naruto tersenyum saat Sasuke menelan eskrimnya terpaksa, kerutan didahi membuatnya geli. Dengan cepat dia mencium kening Sasuke.

''Hei,'' Protes pemuda itu.

''Hehehe, kau manis, Suke.''

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Suke' lebih memilih memandang meja didepannya, entah apa yang difikirkannya, tubuh telanjangnya masih membelakangi Naruto.

''Ayo suapai aku lagi.''

Sasuke mendelik. Tapi diacuhkan oleh Naruto, dengan paksa Naruto menyuruh Sasuke menurutinya walaupun harus menjamah kasar pemuda didepannya.

''Uhh-ahh-''

Desahan Sasuke memenuhi area dapur, membuat nyanyian erotis bagi Naruto untuk mempercepat gerakan tangannya, lidah saling melilit, hisapan rakus yang mereka berdua lakukan, decakan riuh. Mereka melupakan dunia sekitar.

''Ahh-naruhhh,'' desah kecewa terdengar merdu bagi Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menjauh, menyeret kursi dan mendudukinya membuat Sasuke berbalik.

''Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Sasuke.

Didepannya Naruto menyeringai. ''Puaskan dirimu seperti yang kau lakukan seminggu yang lalu.''

Sasuke terbelalak kaget

.

.

((/))

.

.

Sasuke begitu terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, apa mungkin lelaki itu-

''Ya, aku melihatnya, karena itu aku menyuruhmu melakukannya didepanku dari pada diam-diam melakukannya saat aku tidak ada.''

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya pelan. ''Aku tidak mau.''

Tapi saat melihat senyum dingin Naruto, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaki sosok itu. Naruto terlihat berbahaya dan maskulin disaat bersamaan.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar penuh gairah. ''Ba-baiklah.'' Sasuke duduk ditepi meja, kedua kakinya diletakan diatas kursi, membuat Naruto dapat melihat privasi Sasuke tanpa terhalang.

''Uhm-ahh,'' tangan terampil Sasuke meraba penisnya yang memerah, memijatnya lembut. Dia begitu bergairah saat melihat Naruto memandangnya tanpa berkedip, iris itu terlihat menggelap penuh hasrat untuk bercinta.

''Auhh-''

''Panggil namaku seperti yang pernah kau lakukan,'' ucapan dingin terdengar seperti siraman air es bagi Sasuke. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung, dia akan menggoda Naruto hingga laki-laki memohon dikakinya. Uchiha tidak pernah dipermalukan.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membawa jemarinya memilin nipple miliknya, memelintir lalu dengan sengaja menariknya keras.

''AUUUHHH-Naruhh- nii, ahhh-ahh~'' Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sensual, menatap Naruto penuh rayuan, penisnya diarahkan langsung kedepan. ''Naru-nii-yah terus-ahhh yahh, ini nikmat,'' Sasuke turun dari meja lalu berbalik menggoyangkan pantat seksinya.

''Kau lihat, uh-lubangku lapar Naru...''

Jemari sasuke bermain dipinggir lubangnya melingkar lalu-''Uhh,, ini shempitt- uhh Naru,'' -melesak kedalam tanpa kesulitan.

Sasuke melupakan semuanya kecuali kenikmatan yang dia peroleh. Onixnya memandang sayu Naruto, pipi memerah juga dagu yang dialiri lelehan saliva yang bercampur es krim.

Owww, betapa menariknya adik bungsu Itachi ini.

''Masukan tiga jarimu, sayang,'' kata Naruto, matanya tak lepas memandang layaknya seorang predator kelaparan.

Sasuke terhenti, lalu mengangguk, tiga jari menyapa single hole miliknya. ''Uh-ahh,'' ringisnya tapi dia tetap memaksa agar membuka lebar.

''Naik keatas meja Sasuke, buat pertunjukan menarik.''

Entah apa yang terjadi perintah Naruto seperti mutlak bagi Sasuke. Dia berjalan perlahan, menaiki meja dan duduk ditengahnya. Penisnya masih menegang dengan lubang yang teramat lapar.

'Aku ingin penis Naruto,' batin Sasuke saat melihat gundukan milik Naruto. Bibirnya terasa kering.

Kembali Sasuke menjamah miliknya, tiga jari masuk ke lubangnya sesuai permintaan Naruto. Tubuhnya terbakar nafsu. Pandangan yang Naruto berikan padanya benar-benar meningkatkan gairahnya.

''Uuhh-yess-naru~ Ahh ouw shit, sempit Naru.'' Semakin lama Sasuke semakin cepat menyentuh penisnya atau menggali kenikmatan directum, hingga aliran lava putih melayang diudara.

''Aaaahhhhh,'' teriak Sasuke penuh kenikmatan.

''Okey cukup-cukup,'' suara Naruto menginterupsi. ''Baiklah kau bisa mengambil hadiahmu.'' Naruto tersenyum, menepuk selangkangannya pelan. ''Kau sangat menginginkan 'ini' bukan?''

Sasuke tersentak, wajahnya merona tanpa terkendali, dengan kesadaran penuh dirinya berjalan kearah Naruto, walaupun tubuhnya terasa lemas gara-gara orgasmenya tadi. Tapi entah kenapa tubuh Naruto seakan mengandung magnet. Tubuhnya bergetar penuh keinginan, tidak ada lagi Sasuke Si Pendiam, yang ada Sasuke Si Liar. Ya, Sasuke tidak akan melawan otaknya untuk menyentuh tubuh lelaki yang menjadi bintang fantasinya.

Sasuke duduk tepat didepan Naruto, tangannya meraba selangkangan Naruto. 'Besar,' batinnya.

''Ambil semua yang kau mau,'' bisik Naruto maskulin, tangannya mengusap tengkuk Sasuke sensual.

Bunyi resleting terdengar, Sasuke begitu penasaran dengan sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto, sesuatu yang membuat tidurnya tak tenang. Perlahan Sasuke mengelus mesra gundukan didepannya yang sedikit basah oleh cairan milik Naruto, harum memabukkan menyengat hidungnya. Sasuke menggigit bibir. Kepalanya perlahan turun saat sesuatu yang besar menantinya tanpa malu, berdiri tegak dan perkasa.

Uhh, air liur Sasuke terasa berkumpul dimulut. Tangannya merasakan denyutan yang menggairahkan. ''Selamat makan,'' gumannya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, merasakan milik Naruto yang besar-lebih besar dari miliknya-merajai mulutnya, Sasuke bergetar saat sadar jika salah satu fantasinya terkabul, lidahnya menjilat apapun dari milik Naruto dan tangannya tidak ketinggalan untuk memanja kejantanan lelaki blonde tersebut.

''Ahhhh,'' Sasuke mendesah saat rasa precum terkecap dilidahnya.

''Ssstttt-'' Naruto mendesis tanpa sadar saat merasakan kenikmatan. Pandangannya mengunci sosok yang kini memanja miliknya tanpa rasa jijik bahkan lerlihat menyukai.

''Apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke?'' tanya Naruto saat melihat bagaimana Sasuke bekerja keras memerah penisnya.

Sasuke mendongak, matanya menatap Naruto sayu, menggigit bibirnya, Sasuke mendesah. ''Aku ingin penismu Naru-nii juga semua spermamu.''

Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban adik kecilnya itu. Mengecup panas Naruto menggigit bibir Sasuke.

''Semua milikmu.''

Sasuke mendesah senang.

Getar ringan dirasakan dua insan itu, mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

''Ambikan ponselku Sasuke.''

Sasuke berguman kesal dengan mulut penuh akan penis Naruto, dia tak sudi melepaskan mainan kesayangannya. Tangannya meraba celana yang tergeletak disampingnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang menelpon Naruto.

''Mana Sasuke? Siapa yang menelpon?''

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menjauhkan ponsel dari Naruto, sedang tangan dan mulutnya kembali 'bermain' lagi.

''Kemarikan, Sasuke?'' bentak Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus kasar, Smartphone dia lemparkannya kedada Naruto. Memalingkan muka. Sasuke ngambek.

''Ya, Itachi?'' Onix Sasuke melotot. Dadanya bergemuruh, matanya terasa panas, dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar penis Naruto dan menghisapnya keras tanpa memperdulikan jika sekarang Naruto sedang berbincang dengan Itachi. Kakaknya.

''Aku sudah-ahhh-sampai dirumah-ssttt~''

Sasuke menyeringai melihat nafas Naruto yang tertahan, dengan cepat dia melumat penis Naruto memperlihatkan keahliannya yang bisa membuat teman kencannya keranjingan.

''Ohhh yesss Sasukeee,'' tanpa sadar Naruto mendesah, tangan tannya terulur mencengkram surai Sasuke lalu menekan agar melumat penisnya semakin dalam.

''Emmm.. Nharhutho~'' guman Sasuke.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia menekan tombol loudspeaker membuat suara Itachi terdengar jelas.

[Kenapa kau mendesah begitu. Kau... Membawa wanita kerumah, hah? Awas kau]

Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan.

''Tidak Itachi,'' Naruto menutup mulutnya agar tidak mendesah keras.

Dan sialnya, Sasuke benar- benar serigala penggoda. Terlihat bagaimana antusias Sasuke bertambah besar saat mendengar suara kakaknya.

[Kau tidak melupakanku kan, Naru. Ahh, aku rindu tubuh sexymu itu. Apa kau merindukan tubuhku-]

Sasuke meradang mendengarnya, dirinya bangkit tiba-tiba dengan tangan yang langsung menyambar ponsel Naruto.

''Sorry Itachi, Naruto sedang bersenang-senang denganku.''

Sasuke melempar benda tak berdosa diatas tumpukan celana Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi Sasuke sudah menerjang dirinya, kemeja miliknya koyak dan terlempar jauh. Sasuke mengangkang tepat diatas penisnya, tanpa lotion Sasuke mendesak penis Naruto agar mendiami rectumnya.

Dia akan menandai Naruto, tanda bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Sasuke meringis, tubuhnya tersentak saat rasa sakit menerpa dirinya. Remasan dibuttnya membuatnya sadar jika Naruto sedang berada didalam awang kenikmatan. Diantara rasa sakit yang dirasanya, Sasuke memandang Naruto.

Mata terpejam, Pipi yang sedikit merona dengan bibir terbuka mengalirkan desahan, Naruto terlihat sexy.

Bibir Sasuke menyeringai. Dia akan membuat Naruto ketagihan dengan rasa tubuhnya.

Perlahan Sasuke menaikkan tubuhnya lalu menghempaskannya cepat.

''OUuuhhh~''

Sasuke melengkung, titik manisnya tersentuh dalam sekali sentak.

''Sempit Sasuke, panas,'' rancau Naruto keenakan. ''Oh, ini nikmat..-ahhh-aahh.''

Naruto cepat mengambil alih kendali, tangannya menaik-turunkan pinggul Sasuke, memaksa pemuda raven itu melingkarkan lengan agar tidak jatuh.

''Ssstttt-ahh. God-besar Naru. Sstttt,'' Sasuke mendesah tanpa rasa malu lagi, dirinya begitu senang saat Naruto menyentuhnya dengan intim, memasuki tubuhnya dengan brutal sama seperti mimpi basahnya selama ini.

''Kau merasakannya Sasuke-ahh-milikku didalammu, inikan yang kau inginkan,'' Naruto berbicara ditengah kegiatan menaik-turukan pinggul Sasuke, tangannya meremas pantat Sasuke keras.

''Oohhh-ya,ya- ini yang ku inginkan. Ahh, cepat cepat.''

Tangan Sasuke merambat meminta ciuman panas dari kekasih hatinya tersebut dan Naruto meladeni. Lidah mereka membelit, decakan terdengar. Dengan mudah Naruto membawa Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, melangkah dengan tubuh Sasuke yang mencengkram miliknya erat. Lantai atas adalah tujuannya.

Naruto tak mau repot-repot menutup pintu kamar, dirinya dengan segera merebahkan tubuh Sasuke dan langsung menyuruh Sasuke menungging.

Perlahan rectum Sasuke melahap penis Naruto lapar. Desis keenakan menggema. Naruto menarik penisnya pelan lalu menghantamkannya sekeras yang dia bisa.

''Aaaaahhhh,'' Jerit Sasuke.

Naruto menggila, tidak pernah dia rasakan kenikmatan seperti ini, tidak dengan wanita diluar sana atau Itachi-satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah tidur dengannya- tubuh Sasuke terasa berbeda, terasa magis saat Naruto berada didalamnya. Dia yakin dia akan ketagihan dengan ini nanti.

''Fuck,'' umpat Naruto saat merasakan remasan yang membuat penisnya berdenyut keras.

Tubuh Sasuke terlonjak kedepan-kebelakang, hentakan bertenaga membuatnya selalu merintih dan tak jarang memekik keras. Dia dengan tidak sabar ikut menghentakakan pinggulnya menanti hujaman bertenaga Naruto. Sesekali memutar buttnya yang dibalas dengan geraman Sang dominan.

Milik Naruto terasa begitu besar membelah tubuhnya, menekan semua saraf yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti mendesah, apalagi saat Naruto meremas penisnya tanpa rasa kasihan, meremasnya begitu keras hingga membuatnya memekik kesakitan.

''Sakiit, naru,'' rengek Sasuke.

''Tapi kau terlihat menyukainya, Baby,'' kekeh Naruto mendapati mulut Sasuke dan tubuhnya tak sejalan.

''Uhh-tidak,'' erang Sasuke, dirinya begitu malu mengakui jika tubuhnya menikmati semua perlakuan Naruto, lembut atau brutal.

''Benarkah, kalau begitu kau tidak boleh keluar,'' seringai Naruto, tanpa dosa dia menutup akses keluarnya sperma Sasuke, menyebabkan lelaki raven itu mengerang kesakitan.

''Lepash-ahhh.''

Naruto tak mendengarnya, dia dengan keras kepala semakin menghantam lubang Sasuke, menyiksanya hingga Sasuke sekarat karena kenikmatan. Wajah merona, mata sayu, air liur yang tak berhenti menetes, dia terlihat begitu sensual.

Ingin sekali Naruto tertawa. Jika Itachi melihatnya bisa dipastikan lelaki berkuncir itu akan pingsan. Tentu saja, adiknya yang pendiam terlihat seperti pelacur yang mengemis penisnya.

Naruto terkekeh. ''Apa yang kau ingin kan Sasuke?''

Kepala Sasuke terdongak akibat tarikan paksa Naruto dirambutnya. ''Aku-ahh-ingin penismu, tubuhmu, semua aku ingin semua Narutooooo...''

''Ggggrrrraahhh,'' geram Naruto liar.

Okey, Sasuke kau membuat darah panas Naruto semakin berkobar, jadi jangan salahkan Naruto jika dia akan memperkosamu. Naruto menyeringai setan, wajah yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan pada siapun termasuk Itachi. Kini dia akan membuat Sasuke tau akibatnya.

Naruto menarik penisnya lalu menghantamnya keras, dia tidak peduli bahkan jika rectum Sasuke berdarah, dia semakin cepat memacu tubuhnya. Menggagahi sosok remaja yang kini hanya bisa merintih sambil menjemputi penisnya lapar. Tanpa melepaskan miliknya Naruto memutar tubuh Sasuke.

''Sakit, Dobe,'' sungut Sasuke, merasakan rectumnya digali.

''Yeah, nikmat, Teme,'' Naruto menjilat bibirnya. Kembali pacuan birahi dimulai, tidak ada yang mengalah dari keduanya. Naruto terus memporak-porandakan tubuh Sasuke, seluruh tubuh pemuda itu memerah bekas cupang. Nipplenya membengkak dan penis memerah.

Sasuke dengan kesadaran menandai leher atas Naruto, dimana bagian yang tak tertutupi kerah kameja dan rambutnya. Sasuke mendengus bangga, dia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh miliknya. Sasuke posesif? Tak terbantahkan.

''Ahhh-naruhh-yess-yesss,'' Sasuke mengeliat manja dibawah himpitan Sang Dominan, tubuhnya meminta lebih dari pemuda diatasnya. Naruto tersenyum lembut, membelai dahi Sasuke yang berkeringat sebelum meletakan kaki jenjang Sasuke dibahunya. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto semakin leluasa mengintimidasi lubang Sasuke.

Desah semakin keras terdengar. ''Ahh-sakit naru,Lepas-aahhhh,'' Sasuke melesakan kepala semakin keras, penisnya bergetar hebat lalu melepaskan cairan yang ditahannya. Teriakan tanpa suara menjadi tanda jika Sasuke mendapatkan kepuasannya, tinggal Naruto yang terpejam menahan rasa nikmat saat penisnya diremas keras.

''Ohhh-shitt...'' lubang Sasuke memang keras kepala menahan dan meremas penis Naruto, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menarik dan melesakkannya sedalam yang dicapai penisnya.

''Aarrrgghhh...''

Semburan hangat membuat Sasuke terbeliak, tubuhnya ikut bergetar menerimanya, menerimanya dengan rakus, ''Ahh~'' desah Sasuke

.

.

Kini mereka berpelukan, dimana Sasuke meringkuk manja disamping kungkungan Naruto. Tangan Naruto masih setia memilin rambut Sasuke diantara jarinya.

''Katakan padaku, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?''

Sasuke tersentak kaget, dengan terburu-buru dia bangun tapi sayang nyeri menyerang pantatnya. ''Auuhh...''

Naruto segera bangkit, dirinya khawatir saat melihat raut kesakitan di wajah Sasuke.

''Kau tak apa, Sayang?''

Wajah Sasuke merona merah.

''Aku bukan sayangmu,'' kesal Sasuke, dirinya melempar bantal tepat diwajah Naruto.

''Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu kasar tadi,'' pinta Naruto, perlahan dia menarik Sasuke kembali dipelukannya. Sasuke tak meronta malah semakin menyamankan diri. '' Sasuke, ayolah kenapa selama ini kau menggodaku. Aku ingin tau.''

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya pelan, merasa gugup menceritakan alasan sebenarnya, tapi saat melihat wajah penasaran Naruto membuatnya tak tega. '' A-aku penasaran-'' Sasuke memandang Naruto melihat responnya dan Naruto mengangkat alisnya tanda penasaran, mengambil nafas, Sasuke meneruskan dengan terbata. ''-awalnya aku penasaran kenapa Itachi selau berteriak saat kau menginap, mendesah dengan suara keras, lalu aku mencari tau. Aku melihat kalian melakukan seks dengan panas, Itachi mendesah terlalu keras hingga sampai kekamarku, huh,'' sungut Sasuke, mengingat bagaimana Itachi mendesah keenakan atau teriakan meminta lebih pada Naruto membuat tidurnya terganggu dan marah entah karena apa.

Naruto melongo. Memang diakuinya jika sudah lama dia dan Itachi adalah patner ranjang, hanya sebatas itu, Itachi boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun dan dia juga dengan siapapun.

Tapi saat hasrat mereka menggebu tak peduli dimana Naruto atau Itachi berada mereka langsung melampiaskan dengan sex hebat.

Jadi inilah yang menyebabkan hubungan aneh dirinya dan Itachi. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, kikuk.

''Tapi semakin lama aku semakin penarasan, tiap kau datang aku selalu mengamatimu. Lama-lama itu seperti obsesiku dan aku begitu kesal saat pagi-pagi setelah sexmu itu kau dan Itachi terlihat memuakkan. Aku benci saat kau menyentuh Itachi, aku benci saat kau mendesahkan Itachi.''

Tangan Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam pelukan posesifnya. ''kau milikku,'' putusnya egois.

''Err, Sasuke...''

.

.

END

.

.

.

YA AMPUUUNNN... Betapa mesum dan erornya saya. Apakah ada yang enek, jika kurang hot maap yaa, lemonade hot sepertinya bukan spesialis saya*hiks-hiks Jangan getok kepala saiyah ya...

Hahah... Bagaimana,, apa kalian masih ingat cerita ini atau jangan-jangan sudah lupa #pundung. Draf cerita ini sempet hilang, tapi untungnya masih tersimpan didokumen ffn, jadi tetep aku edit biar nggak hilang. Soalnya aku nggak punya keberanian buat publish ini lagi.

Tapi mengingat banyak yang komplen gara-gara NaruSasu mulai jarang jadi... Aku publish saja.

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic sebelumnya dan fic ini. Reviuuuuuuuuwwwwwwww.

Ageha haruna.

31/Aug/14


End file.
